wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/11
Rozdział jedenasty Tymczasem Pentuer wybierał się z powrotem do Dolnego Egiptu, aby z jednej strony znaleźć po trzynastu delegatów stanu rolniczego i rzemieślniczego dla faraona, z drugiej zaś - aby zachęcić ludność pracującą do upominania się o ulgi, jakie przyobiecał nowy władca. W jego bowiem przekonaniu największą sprawą dla Egiptu było: usunąć krzywdy, jakich doznawały, i nadużycia, jakim ulegały klasy pracujące. Niemniej Pentuer był kapłanem i nie tylko nie pragnął upadku swego stanu, ale nawet nie chciał zrywać węzłów, jakie go z nim łączyły. Toteż aby zaznaczyć swoją wierność, Pentuer poszedł z pożegnaniem do Herhora. Potężny niegdyś dostojnik przyjął go z uśmiechem. - Rzadki gość... rzadki gość!... - zawołał Herhor. - Od czasu jak mogłeś zostać doradcą jego świątobliwości, nie pokazujesz mi się... Co prawda, nie ty jeden!... Ale cokolwiek nastąpi, nie zapomnę twoich usług, choćbyś mnie jeszcze bardziej unikał. - Ani jestem doradcą pana naszego, ani unikam waszej dostojności, którego łasce zawdzięczam to, czym dziś jestem... - odparł Pentuer. - Wiem, wiem! - przerwał Herhor. - Nie przyjąłeś wysokiego dostojeństwa, aby nie pracować na zgubę świątyń. Wiem, wiem!... choć może i szkoda, że nie zostałeś doradcą rozbrykanego młokosa, który niby to nami rządzi... Z pewnością nie pozwoliłbyś mu otaczać się zdrajcami, którzy go zgubią... Pentuer nie chcąc rozmawiać o tak drażliwych kwestiach opowiedział Herhorowi, po co jedzie do Dolnego Egiptu. - Owszem - odparł Herhor - niechaj Ramzes XIII zwołuje zebranie wszystkich stanów... Ma do tego prawo. Ale - dodał nagle - szkoda mi, że ty się w to mięszasz... Duże zmiany zaszły w tobie!... Pamiętasz, co mówiłeś w czasie owych manewrów pod Pi-Bailos do mego adiutanta?... Przypomnę ci: mówiłeś, że potrzeba ograniczyć nadużycia i rozpustę faraonów. A dziś... sam popierasz dziecinne pretensje największego rozpustnika, jakiego miał kiedy Egipt. - Ramzes XIII - przerwał mu Pentuer - chce poprawić dolę ludu. Byłbym więc głupim i nikczemnym, gdybym ja, syn chłopów, nie służył mu w tej sprawie. - Nie pytasz jednak, czy to nie zaszkodzi nam, kapłaństwu?... Pentuer zdziwił się. - Wszakże sami dajecie wielkie ulgi chłopom należącym do świątyń! - zawołał. - Mam zresztą wasze pozwolenie... - Co?... Jakie?... - spytał Herhor. - Przypomnij sobie, wasza dostojność, tę noc, podczas której, w świątyni Seta, witaliśmy najświątobliwszego Beroesa. Mefres mówił wtedy, że Egipt upadł skutkiem poniżenia się stanu kapłańskiego, a ja twierdziłem, że nędza ludu jest przyczyną niedoli państwa. Na co ty, o ile pamiętam, odpowiedziałeś: "Niech Mefres zajmuje się podźwignięciem kapłanów, a Pentuer poprawą losu chłopstwa... Ja zaś będę zapobiegał zgubnej wojnie między Egiptem i Asyrią..." - A widzisz - przerwał arcykapłan - więc masz obowiązek działać z nami, nie z Ramzesem. - Alboż on chce wojny z Asyrią?... - odparł energicznie Pentuer. - Czy może przeszkadza kapłanom w nabywaniu mądrości?... Chce dać ludowi siódmy dzień na odpoczynek, a później obdarzyć każdą rodzinę chłopską małym kawałkiem gruntu... I nie mów mi, wasza dostojność, że faraon chce złego: bo przecie na folwarkach świątyń sprawdzono, że chłop wolny i mający swój zagon bez porównania lepiej pracuje aniżeli niewolnik. - Ależ ja nic nie mam przeciw ulgom dla pospólstwa! - zawołał Herhor. - Tylko jestem przekonany, że Ramzes nie zrobi nic dla ludu. - Z pewnością - nie, jeżeli odmówicie mu pieniędzy... - Choćbyśmy mu dali piramidę złota i srebra, a drugą klejnotów, nic nie zrobi, bo to rozhukany dzieciak, którego asyryjski poseł Sargon nigdy nie nazywał inaczej, tylko - chłystkiem... - Faraon ma wielkie zdolności... - Ale nic nie wie, niczego nie umie! - mówił Herhor. - Ledwie trochę zawadził o wyższą szkołę, z której czym prędzej uciekł. Toteż dziś w sprawach rządu jest jak ślepy, jest jak dziecko, które śmiało przestawia warcaby, ale nie ma pojęcia o grze w warcaby. - Jednak rządzi... - Co to za rządy, Pentuerze! - odparł z uśmiechem arcykapłan. - Pootwierał nowe szkoły wojskowe, pomnożył liczbę pułków, zbroi cały naród, obiecuje święta pospólstwu... Ale jak on to wykona?... Trzymasz się z daleka od niego, więc nic nie wiesz; lecz ja zapewniam cię, że on wydając rozkazy wcale nie zastanawia się: kto to zrobi? czy są środki? jakie będą następstwa?... Tobie się zdaje, że on rządzi. To ja rządzę, ja ciągle rządzę, ja, którego on wypędził od siebie... Ja robię to, że dziś mniej wpływa podatków do skarbu, ale ja też zapobiegam buntowi chłopstwa, który już by wybuchnął; ja sprawiam, że nie porzucono robót przy kanałach, groblach i gościńcach. Ja w końcu już dwa razy powstrzymywałem Asyrią od wypowiedzenia nam wojny, którą ten szaleniec wywołuje wojskowymi rozporządzeniami... Ramzes rządzi!... On tylko robi zamęt. Miałeś próbę jego gospodarki w Dolnym Egipcie: pił, hulał, sprowadzał coraz nowe dziewczęta i - niby to zajmował się administracją nomesów, ale nic, zupełnie nic nie rozumiał. Co zaś najgorsze: wdał się z Fenicjanami, ze zbankrutowaną szlachtą i rozmaitego gatunku zdrajcami, którzy pchają go do zguby. - A zwycięstwo nad Sodowymi Jeziorami?... - spytał Pentuer. - Przyznaję mu energię i znajomość sztuki wojskowej - odparł Herhor. - To jedno on umie. Lecz powiedz sam, czy wygrałby bitwę nad Sodowymi Jeziorami, gdyby nie pomoc twoja i innych kapłanów?... Przecież wiem, że zawiadamialiście go o każdym ruchu libijskiej bandy... A teraz pomyśl, czy Ramzes, nawet z waszą pomocą, mógłby wygrać bitwę, na przykład - przeciw Nitagerowi?... Nitager to mistrz; Ramzes to dopiero czeladnik. - Więc czym skończy się wasza nienawiść? - zapytał Pentuer. - Nienawiść!... - powtórzył arcykapłan. - Alboż ja mogę nienawidzieć chłystka, który w dodatku jest tak obsaczony jak jeleń w wąwozach przez myśliwców. Muszę jednak przyznać, iż jego rządy są tak szkodliwe dla Egiptu, że gdyby Ramzes miał brata albo gdyby Nitager był młodszy, już usunęlibyśmy dzisiejszego faraona... - A wasza dostojność zostałbyś jego następcą!... - wybuchnął Pentuer. Herhor wcale nie obraził się. - Dziwnie zgłupiałeś, Pentuerze - odparł wzruszając ramionami - od czasu gdy robisz politykę na własny rachunek. Rozumie się, że gdyby zabrakło faraona, ja miałbym obowiązek zostać nim, jako arcykapłan Amona tebańskiego i naczelnik najwyższej rady kapłańskiej. Ale na co mi to? Czyliż od kilkunastu lat nie mam większej władzy aniżeli faraonowie?... Albo czy dziś ja, wypędzony minister wojny, nie robię w państwie tego, co uważam za potrzebne?... Ci sami arcykapłani, skarbnicy, sędziowie, nomarchowie, a nawet jenerałowie, którzy mnie teraz unikają, muszą przecie spełniać każdy tajemny rozkaz najwyższej rady, opatrzony moją pieczęcią. Czy jest w Egipcie człowiek, który by takich zleceń nie spełnił?... Czy ty sam ośmieliłbyś się im opierać?... Pentuer zwiesił głowę. Jeżeli pomimo śmierci Ramzesa XII utrzymała się najwyższa, tajna rada kapłańska, to Ramzes XIII albo musi jej ulec, albo stoczyć z nią walkę na życie i śmierć. Faraon miał za sobą cały naród, całe wojsko, wielu kapłanów i większość cywilnych dostojników. Rada mogła rachować ledwo na parę tysięcy stronników, na swoje skarby i niesłychanie mądrą organizacją. Siły najzupełniej nierówne, ale wynik walki - bardzo wątpliwy. - Więc wy postanowiliście zgubić faraona!... - szepnął Pentuer. - Wcale nie. Chcemy tylko uratować państwo. - W takim razie: cóż powinien robić Ramzes XIII... - Co on zrobi?... nie wiem - odparł Herhor. - Ale wiem, co robił jego ojciec. Ramzes XII również zaczął rządy od nieuctwa i samowoli; lecz gdy zabrakło mu pieniędzy, a najgorliwsi stronnicy poczęli go lekceważyć, zwrócił się do bogów. Otoczył się kapłanami, uczył się od nich, ba! nawet ożenił się z córką arcykapłana Amenhotepa... I po kilkunastu latach doszedł do tego, że sam został arcykapłanem nie tylko pobożnym, ale nawet bardzo uczonym. - A jeżeli faraon nie usłucha tej rady? - spytał Pentuer. - To obejdziemy się bez niego - rzekł Herhor. Po chwili zaś ciągnął dalej: - Posłuchaj mnie, Pentuerze. Ja wiem nie tylko, co robi, ale nawet: o czym myśli ten twój faraon, który zresztą nie odbył jeszcze uroczystej koronacji, więc dla nas jest niczym. Ja wiem, że on chce zrobić kapłanów swoimi sługami, a siebie - jedynym panem Egiptu. Ale taki zamiar jest głupstwem, a nawet zdradą. Nie faraonowie - o czym dobrze wiesz - stworzyli Egipt, lecz bogowie i kapłani. Nie faraonowie oznaczają przybór Nilu i regulują jego wylewy; nie faraonowie nauczyli lud siać, zbierać płody, hodować bydło. Nie faraonowie leczą choroby mieszkańców i czuwają nad bezpieczeństwem państwa od zewnętrznych wrogów... Cóż by zatem było, sam powiedz, gdyby nasz stan wydał Egipt na łaskę faraonów? Najmędrszy z nich ma za sobą doświadczenie z lat kilkudziesięciu; ale stan kapłański badał i uczył się przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat... Najpotężniejszy władca ma jedną parę oczu i rąk - przy sobie; podczas gdy my posiadamy tysiące oczu i rąk we wszystkich nomesach i nawet w obcych państwach... Czy więc działalność faraona może porównywać się z naszą i - w razie różnicy zdań - kto powinien ustąpić: my czy on?... - A cóż ja teraz mam robić? - wtrącił Pentuer. - Rób, co ci każe ten młodzik, byleś nie zdradził świętych tajemnic. A resztę... zostaw czasowi... Szczerze pragnę, ażeby młodzieniec, nazywany Ramzesem XIII, upamiętał się, i przypuszczam, że zrobiłby to, gdyby... Gdyby nie związał się z obmierzłymi zdrajcami, nad którymi już zawisła ręka bogów. Pentuer pożegnał arcykapłana, pełen smutnych przeczuć. Nie upadł jednak na duchu wiedząc, że cokolwiek dziś zdobędzie dla poprawienia bytu ludowi, to już zostanie, choćby faraon ugiął się przed potęgą kapłanów. "W najgorszym położeniu - myślał - trzeba robić, co możemy i co do nas należy. Kiedyś poprawią się stosunki, a teraźniejszy zasiew wyda owoce." Niemniej jednak postanowił wyrzec się agitacji między ludem. Owszem, gotów był uspakajać niecierpliwych, aby nie powiększali kłopotów faraonowi. W parę tygodni później Pentuer wjeżdżał w granice Dolnego Egiptu upatrując po drodze najrozsądniejszych chłopów i rzemieślników, spomiędzy których można by wybrać delegatów do zgromadzenia, które zwoływał faraon. Wszędzie na drodze spotykał oznaki najwyższego wzburzenia: zarówno chłopi, jak i rzemieślnicy domagali się, aby im dano siódmy dzień wypoczynku i płacono za wszelkie publiczne roboty, jak było dawniej. A tylko upomnieniom kapłanów różnych świątyń należało zawdzięczać, że nie wybuchnął bunt ogólny, a przynajmniej, że robót nie przerywano. Zarazem uderzyło go kilka nowych zjawisk, których miesiąc temu nie dostrzegał. Przede wszystkim lud podzielił się na dwie partie. Jedni byli stronnikami faraona i wrogami kapłanów, drudzy - burzyli się przeciw Fenicjanom. Jedni dowodzili, że kapłani powinni wydać faraonowi skarby Labiryntu, drudzy szeptali, że - faraon zanadto proteguje cudzoziemców. Najdziwniejszą jednak była pogłoska, nie wiadomo skąd powstała, że Ramzes XIII - zdradza objawy obłąkania jak jego brat przyrodni i starszy, który właśnie dlatego został usunięty od tronu. O wieści tej mówili kapłani, pisarze, nawet chłopi. - Kto wam opowiada takie kłamstwa?... - zapytał Pentuer jednego ze znajomych inżynierów. - To nie kłamstwo - odparł inżynier - ale smutna prawda. W pałacach tebańskich widziano faraona, jak biegał nagi po ogrodach... A pewnego wieczora jego świątobliwość w nocy, pod oknami królowej Nikotris, wlazł na drzewo i rozmawiał z nią samą. Pentuer zapewnił go, że nie dawniej jak przed pół miesiącem widział faraona, który cieszy się najlepszym zdrowiem. Wnet jednak poznał, że inżynier nie ufa mu. "To już sprawa Herhora!... - pomyślał. - Zresztą tylko kapłani mogliby mieć tak szybkie wiadomości z Tebów..." Na chwilę stracił chęć do zajmowania się wyborem delegatów, lecz znowu odzyskał energię, wciąż powtarzając sobie, że - co lud dziś pozyska, tego nie straci jutro... Chyba gdyby zaszły jakieś nadzwyczajne wypadki! Za Memfisem, na północ od piramid i Sfinksa, wznosiła się już na granicy piasków niewielka świątynia bogini Nut. Mieszkał tam stary kapłan Menes, największy w Egipcie znawca gwiazd, zarazem inżynier. Gdy trafiła się w państwie budowa dużego gmachu albo nowego kanału, Menes schodził na grunt i wytykał kierunek. Poza obrębem tego żył ubogi i samotny w swej świątyni, nocami badając gwiazdy, w dzień pracując nad osobliwymi przyrządami. Od kilku lat Pentuer nie był w tym miejscu, toteż uderzyło go opuszczenie i ubóstwo. Ceglany mur walił się, w ogrodzie poschły drzewa, na dziedzińcu wałęsała się chuda koza i parę kur. Przy świątyni nie było nikogo. Dopiero gdy Pentuer zaczął wołać, z pylonu wyszedł stary człowiek. Miał bose nogi, na głowie brudny czepiec, jak chłopi, dokoła bioder łachman opaski, a na plecach panterczą skórę, z której szerść wypełzła. Mimo to jego postawa była pełna godności, a oblicze rozumu. Bystro przypatrzył się gościowi i rzekł: - Albo mi się zdaje, albo jesteś Pentuerem?... - Jestem nim - odrzekł przybysz i serdecznie uściskał starca. - Ho!... Ho!... - zawołał Menes, on to był bowiem - widzę, że zmieniłeś się na dostojnych posadzkach. Masz gładką skórę, bielsze ręce i złoty łańcuch na szyi. Na taką ozdobę długo musi czekać bogini oceanu niebieskiego matka Nut!... Pentuer chciał zdjąć łańcuch, ale Menes powstrzymał go z uśmiechem. - Daj pokój! - rzekł. - Gdybyś wiedział, jakie klejnoty mamy na niebie, nie kwapiłbyś się z ofiarowaniem złota... Cóż, przychodzisz do nas osiedlić się?... Pentuer potrząsnął głową. - Nie - odparł. - Przyszedłem tylko pokłonić się tobie, boski nauczycielu. - A potem znowu do dworu? - śmiał się starzec. - Oj wy, wy, wy!... gdybyście wiedzieli, co tracicie porzucając mądrość dla pałaców, bylibyście najsmutniejszymi ludźmi. - Sam jesteś, nauczycielu? - Jak palma w pustyni, szczególniej dziś, kiedy mój głuchoniemy poszedł z koszem do Memfisu, użebrać co dla matki Re i jej kapłana. - I nie przykro ci?... - Mnie?... - zawołał Menes. - Przez czas, kiedyśmy się nie widzieli, wydarłem bogom kilka tajemnic, których nie odstąpiłbym za obie korony Egiptu!... - Czy to sekret?... - zapytał Pentuer. - Co za sekret?... Przed rokiem dokończyłem pomiarów i rachunków odnoszących się do wielkości ziemi... - Co to znaczy? Menes obejrzał się i zniżył głos. - Przecież wiadomo ci - mówił - że ziemia nie jest płaską, jak stół, ale - jest olbrzymią kulą, na powierzchni której znajdują się morza, kraje i miasta... - To wiadomo - rzekł Pentuer. - Nie wszystkim - odparł Menes. - A już wcale nie było wiadomo: jak wielką może być ta kula... - A ty wiesz? - zapytał prawie wylękniony Pentuer. - Wiem. Nasza piechota maszeruje na dzień około trzynastu mil egipskich. Otóż kula ziemska jest tak ogromna, że nasze wojska obeszłyby ją dokoła w ciągu pięciu lat... - Bogowie!... - rzekł Pentuer. - Czy nie lękasz się, ojcze, myśleć o podobnych rzeczach?... Menes wzruszył ramionami. - Mierzyć wielkość, cóż w tym strasznego? - odparł. - Mierzyć wielkość piramidy czy ziemi, wszystko jedno. Robiłem trudniejsze rzeczy, bo wymierzyłem odległość naszej świątyni od pałacu faraona, nie przechodząc przez Nil... - Strach!... - szepnął Pentuer. - Co za strach?... Odkryłem ja rzecz, której naprawdę będziecie się lękać... Ale o tym nie mów nikomu. Wiesz, w miesiącu Paofi (lipiec-sierpień) będziemy mieli zaćmienie słońca... w dzień zrobi się noc... I niech umrę śmiercią głodową, jeżeli chybiłem w rachunku bodaj o dwudziestą część godziny... Pentuer dotknął amuletu, który miał na piersiach, i odmówił modlitwę. Potem rzekł: - Czytałem w świętych księgach, że już nieraz, ku utrapieniu ludzi, robiła się noc w południe. Ale co to jest? nie rozumiem. - Widzisz piramidy? - spytał nagle Menes wskazując ku pustyni. - Widzę. - A teraz postaw rękę przed oczyma... Widzisz piramidy?... Nie widzisz. Otóż zaćmienie słońca jest tym samym: między słońcem a nami staje księżyc, zasłania ojca światła i robi noc... - I to stanie się u nas? - spytał Pentuer. - W miesiącu Paofi. Pisałem o tym do faraona myśląc, że w zamian złoży jaką ofiarę dla naszej zaniedbanej świątyni. Ale on odczytawszy list wyśmiał mnie i kazał memu posłańcowi zanieść tę nowinę do Herhora... - A Herhor? - Dał nam trzydzieści miar jęczmienia. Ten jeden człowiek w Egipcie szanuje mądrość; ale młody faraon jest lekkomyślny. - Nie bądź surowym dla niego, ojcze - wtrącił Pentuer. - Ramzes XIII chce poprawić dolę chłopów i rzemieślników: da im co siódmy dzień odpoczynek, zabroni bić ich bez sądu, a może obdaruje ziemią... - A ja ci mówię, że on jest lekkoduch - odparł rozdrażniony Menes. - Dwa miesiące temu posłałem mu wielki plan ulżenia pracy chłopom i... także wyśmiał mnie!... To nieuk i pyszałek. - Uprzedzasz się, ojcze... Ale powiedz mi twój plan, a może pomogę wykonać go. - Plan!... - powtórzył starzec. - To już nie plan, ale rzecz... Powstał z ławy i obaj z Pentuerem poszli do sadzawki w ogrodzie, nad którą stała altana doskonale zasłonięta pnącymi się roślinami. W tym budynku znajdowało się wielkie koło osadzone na poziomej osi, z mnóstwem wiaderek na obwodzie. Menes wszedł wewnątrz koła i zaczął poruszać nogami. Koło obracało się, a wiaderka czerpały wodę z sadzawki i wlewały ją w koryto stojące wyżej. - Ciekawy przyrząd! - rzekł Pentuer. - Ale czy zgadniesz: co on może zrobić dla ludu egipskiego? - Nie... - Więc pomyśl, że to koło jest pięć albo i dziesięć razy większe i że w jego wnętrzu, zamiast człowieka, chodzi kilka par wołów... - Coś... coś wydaje mi się - wtrącił Pentuer - ale jeszcze niedobrze rozumiem. - A to takie proste! - odparł Menes. - Za pomocą tego koła woły lub konie mogłyby czerpać wodę z Nilu i wlewać ją do coraz wyżej leżących kanałów... W takim zaś wypadku pół miliona ludzi, którzy dziś pracują przy wiadrach, mogliby odpoczywać... Teraz widzisz, że mądrość więcej robi dla ludzkiego szczęścia aniżeli faraonowie. Pentuer potrząsnął głową. - Ileż by na to potrzeba drzewa - rzekł - ile wołów, ile paszy!... Zdaje mi się, ojcze, że twoje koło nie zastąpi siódmego dnia odpoczynku. - Widzę - odpowiedział Menes wzruszając ramionami - że nie wyszły ci na pożytek dostojeństwa. Ale choć straciłeś bystrość, którą w tobie podziwiałem, pokażę ci jeszcze coś... Może kiedy znowu nawrócisz się do mądrości i gdy ja umrę, zechcesz pracować nad ulepszeniem i upowszechnieniem moich wynalazków. Wrócili do pylonu, a Menes podłożył nieco paliwa pod miedziany kociołek. Rozdmuchał płomień i wkrótce woda zaczęła się gotować. Z kociołka wychodziła pionowa rura zakryta ciężkim kamieniem. Gdy w kotle zasyczało, Menes rzekł: - Stań w tej framudze i patrz... Poruszył korbę przytwierdzoną do rury i - w jednej chwili ciężki kamień wyleciał w powietrze, a komnata napełniła się kłębami pary. - Dziwo!... - krzyknął Pentuer. Lecz wnet uspokoiwszy się zapytał: - No, a ten kamień w czym poprawi byt ludu? - Kamień w niczym - odpowiedział już zniecierpliwiony mędrzec. - Ale zaprawdę, powiadam ci, i o tym pamiętaj: przyjdzie czas, że koń i wół zastąpią pracę ludzką, a zaś gotująca się woda zastąpi konia i wołu. - Ale co chłopom z tego przyjdzie? - nalegał Pentuer. - Biada mi! - zawołał Menes chwytając się za głowę. - Nie wiem, zestarzałeś się czy zgłupiałeś, ale już chłopi zasłonili przed tobą cały świat, zaćmili ci umysł. Tymczasem gdyby mędrcy mieli tylko chłopów na względzie, powinni by rzucić księgi i rachunki i zostać pastuchami!... - Każda rzecz musi przynosić pożytek - wtrącił onieśmielony Pentuer. - Wy, ludzie dworscy - rzekł z goryczą Menes - często posługujecie się dwoma miarami! Kiedy Fenicjanin przyniesie wam rubin lub szafir, nie pytacie, jaki z tego pożytek, lecz kupujecie klejnot i zamykacie go w skrzyni. Ale gdy mędrzec przyjdzie do was z wynalazkiem, który mógłby zmienić postać świata, zaraz pytacie: jaki z tego pożytek?... Widać strach was ogarnia, ażeby badacz nie zażądał garści jęczmienia za przedmiot, którego nie pojmuje wasz umysł. - Gniewasz się, ojcze?... Czyliż chciałem zrobić tobie przykrość?... - Nie gniewam się, lecz ubolewam. Jeszcze przed dwudziestoma laty było nas w tej świątyni pięciu pracujących nad odkryciem nowych tajemnic. Dziś zostałem ja sam i przez bogi! nie mogę znaleźć nie tylko następcy, ale nawet człowieka, który by mnie rozumiał. - Z pewnością, ojcze, zostałbym tu do śmierci, aby poznać boskie twoje pomysły - rzekł Pentuer. - Powiedz jednak, czy mogę zamykać się dziś w świątyni, gdy ważą się losy państwa, szczęście ludu prostego - i gdy mój udział... - Wpłynie na losy państwa i kilku milionów ludu?... - przerwał szyderczo Menes. - O wy, dorosłe dzieci w infułach i łańcuchach dostojników!... Dlatego że wolno wam zaczerpnąć wody z Nilu, zaraz wam się zdaje, że możecie powstrzymać przybór albo odpływ rzeki. Zaprawdę, inaczej nie myśli owca, która idąc za stadem wyobraża sobie, że ona je popędza! - Ależ pomyśl tylko, nauczycielu. Młody faraon ma serce pełne szlachetności, chce dać ludowi siódmy dzień wypoczynku, sprawiedliwy sąd, a nawet ziemię... Menes potrząsnął głową. - Wszystko to - mówił - są rzeczy znikome. Młodzi faraonowie starzeją się, a lud... Lud miał już nieraz siódmy dzień odpoczynku i ziemię, a potem je tracił... Ach, gdybyż tylko to zmieniło się!... Ileż od trzech tysięcy lat przesunęło się nad Egiptem dynastii i kapłanów, ile miast i świątyń upadło w gruzy, ba! nawet narosły nowe warstwy ziemi... Wszystko zmieniło się z wyjątkiem tego, że dwa i dwa jest cztery, że trójkąt jest połową prostokąta, że księżyc może zakryć słońce, a gotująca się woda wyrzuca kamień w powietrze... W znikomym świecie trwa i zostaje sama tylko mądrość. ł biada temu, kto dla rzeczy mijających jak obłoki opuszcza wiekuiste! Jego serce nigdy nie zazna spokoju, a umysł będzie kołysał się jak czółno podczas wichru. - Bogowie mówią przez twoje usta, nauczycielu - odparł po namyśle Pentuer - ale zaledwo jeden człowiek na miliony może stać się ich naczyniem... I dobrze tak jest. Bo co by było, gdyby chłopi całe noce patrzyli w gwiazdy, żołnierze robili rachunki, a dostojnicy i faraon, zamiast rządzić, wyrzucali kamienie za pomocą gotującej się wody? Zanim księżyc raz obszedłby ziemię, wszyscy musieliby pomrzeć z głodu... Żadne też koło ani kociołek nie obroniłby kraju przed napadem barbarzyńców ani wymierzyłby sprawiedliwości pokrzywdzonym. Więc - zakończył Pentuer - chociaż mądrość jest jak słońce, krew i oddech, nie możemy jednak wszyscy być mędrcami. Na te słowa Menes już nic nie odpowiedział. Kilka dni przepędził Pentuer w świątyni boskiej Nut, lubując się już to widokiem piaszczystego morza, już to żyznej doliny Nilu. Razem z Menesem przypatrywał się gwiazdom, oglądał koło do czerpania wody, czasami chodził w stronę piramid. Podziwiał ubóstwo i geniusz swego nauczyciela, lecz w duchu mówił: "Menes jest niezawodnie bogiem wcielonym w człowieczą postać i dlatego nie dba o życie ziemskie. Jego zaś koło do czerpania wody nie przyjmie się w Egipcie, bo naprzód brak nam drzewa, a po wtóre do poruszania takich kół trzeba by mieć ze sto tysięcy wołów. A gdzie dla nich pasza, choćby w Górnym Egipcie?..." Faraon III/11